


Smithereens

by UsagiChoi



Category: Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Host Clubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiChoi/pseuds/UsagiChoi
Summary: A Bobdong based story where Donghyuk's a host and Bobby's the nephew of the owner of host club. It's bottom Bobby. And the idea came from twenty one pilots song Smithereens, you'll see in one of the last chapters.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kang Daesung, Kang Seungyoon/Kim Donghyuk, Kim Donghyuk/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby works in a host club. Although he's very handsome and attractive he's kinda shy and sometimes withdrawn, so he's not really a host, he's more like the errands boy and he got this job thanks to the owner, his uncle Daesung.

_ Bobby, you should overcome your shyness and become a host. I think you'd do it perfectly_

Uncle Daesung was advising Bobby because he was worried about his future. And Dae knows about being introverted because he was similar to Bobby until he broke that barrier down and decided to become a host. One of the best in Japan that he even manages his own host club now.

_I don't think so, dear uncle. I'm glad to help you here but if I'm a fork in your road you can tell me and I might get another job. No hurt feelings._ replied Bobby eloquently but only because he was talking to his uncle if not, he would have only used mums or few words like yes and no.

_I won't fire you. Let's get the new hosts who are coming today. You should help me to explain everything to them. You know the business.

_ I can do that.

Bobby followed his uncle to the main hall where the new hired hosts were waiting. Bobby didn't see someone spectacular, the usual beauty as he was used to, tall guys, muscular, handsome faces, well defined jaws. Everything as normal.

Daesung started to call the roll and knowing everyone. Untill he had to call a name trice, Dae was patient but he was getting upset because this guy wasn't answering, he worried about the guy being gone because he had paid in advanced but finally a guy came running.

_ Sorry, sorry. I'm here. I'm Kim Donghyuk or Ezra. I needed use the toilet, excuse my manners.

_ Hmmm, ok_ Dae was staring at Donghyuk, not so happy about the whole situation.

Bobby got interested in a host for the first time. There was something about this guy that had caught his attention. Probably his angelical face, but no, it was something else and Bobby was eager to figure it out.

Daesung explained to the guys that Bobby will assist them with everything related to administration of the place, payments, clothes, behaviour and the specific rules. Then they should be under the protection of a more experienced host and learn the real business from him, one per each, probably two under one tutor but no more.

_I've paid you this night. You'll work along with our hosts and then you'll face elimination if necessary. Do your best kiddos. I'll be watching_ said Daesung while leaving the room and disappeared.

_You've heard the boss, men. So I'll tell you how things work here...

Bobby gave all the details. Sometimes he lost track because he was looking at Donghyuk but he managed to explain everything in the end.

**********************

_Hey, Bobby! My clothes are not ready. What's happening? Is this due to the new brats? They're all ugly and seem dumb an untalented. Anyway, get my clothes!!!

That was June, one of the most loved and requested host within the club. He was preppy and stiff but he was also so gorgeous, unique, with the perfect soft skills to treat any customer. He had experience but he was a natural.

_Excuse me... Can I get some clothes as well? I won't command you but, please help me, you know it's my first day. I promise to do my things without help the following days.

Donghyuk was asking for Bobby's help in a very polite way, so different from June's manners but we can't blame June, he was the star and Dae always pampered him.

_ Sure, Kim, I'll get you some outfits.

_ Call me Dong, if you don't mind.

_Ok.

Bobby couldn't make eye contact with Dong because Bobby felt he was flirting with him. _No way, you're crazy, Jiwon. He's a host and he must carry this attitude or he'll lose it_ But deep inside his chest, Bobby wanted to believe Donghyuk was flirting with him.

He got Donghyuk's clothes before June's and so the fire started.

_ Is that how things are gonna be, Jiwon?! I'm the main host here. Please respect my category.

_ You're experienced and know everywhere around here. You could get your outfit once in a while at least when I'm busy.

_ Whatever, I'll wait until you finish with that newbie and you'll get it for me then.

June was so arrogant sometimes. Specially after Bobby and he breaking up. Yep, Bobby used to date June. And yep, the best hosts are normally gay.

_ Sorry for disturbing your activities, Bobby. I must confess asking for your help was an excuse to talk to you.

_ Oh... -Bobby's cheeks tinted in light red- You don't need an excuse to talk to me, Donghyuk. Feel free. I'm here to help you.

_ Thanks, you're such a sweetie.

And Donghyuk delibaretly kissed Bobby on the cheek too close to the corner of his lips

June saw this and felt something in his stomach and made a face but said nothing.

Bobby on the contrary felt excited and happy. He might like Donghyuk. Who knows.

The night finally arrived and the performing would start as usual. Until...

_Donghyuk, you'll be under June's protection and training.

_ I got you, Daesung hyung. I'll do my best

_ What?!- shouted June - Why with me? I don't pretend to be rude but this kiddo doesn't have what it takes. You can tell. He's short, looks so soft, such a baby. I don't think he'll suit our customers taste.

_ I think the same but if you're a good trainer he could do it. I trust you, Koo Junhoe.

_ It's useless but I'll try to help, Dae hyung.

Donghyuk and Bobby were watching this scene in doubt, probably displeased. However Donghyuk trusted his own abilities and he was confident. And Bobby, well, we can say he was falling for Dong so fast. So no one said a thing.

It was a busy night. June was shining as usual. Donghyuk got all the tiring and difficult parts, he never gave up though. Dae saw something useful in Donghyuk although he couldn't manage to see him as a host.


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody was backstage changing and preparing to leave the place. Bobby was checking the earnings along with his uncle.

_ What do you think about the new ones, Bobby?

_ I think they're ok. That Chanwoo guy and Donghyuk are so handsome and I think they behave properly in front of the customers. 

_ I'm not sure about Donghyuk. As if he's lacking something, you know?

_ I think he's perfect, uncle. I mean he's different from the rest, that could be an ace under the sleeve.

_ Omfg, you brat! D'You like him that much?!

Bobby blushed trying not to but couldn't help it.

_ I might...

_ Listen, my son. I'll keep him for now but if there's any trouble, as in the past, I'll fire him hands down.

In the past, when Bobby had broken up with June, the latter was about beating Song Yunhyeong up because he thought he was flirting with Bobby.

_ Uncle, you should change Donghyuk under Yun in stead under June... Just in case.

_ Hmmm, we'll see...

**************

A year ago

_Bobby, you're always so helpful but I think you should be one of us_ Song Yunhyeong was a cute and protective guy who became friends with Bobby and every time they talked, Song suggested Bobby to become a host as well.

_ Not for me, man. I'd rather be the master mind behind all that_ Bobby chuckled.

_ Whatever_ giggled Yunhyeong_ Have you finished your toxic relationship with "u no who"? I'm curious.

_ I did, bro but I've got a feeling he didn't take it in a good way.

And so speaking of the devil, June appeared in the scene and gave a glare to Song. Then Bobby left uncomfortable.

_ What are you up to, Song Yunhyeong? 

_ Just getting all dressed up to work

_ I mean... With Bobby... He's mine... And remember I made you. Without me you were nothing.

All of a suden June grabbed Yun by his jacket collar, face to face, anger and jealousy in June's eyes.

_ Keep away from Bobby or I'll kick your perfect a*s until is not that perfect.

June left and Song remained there silently and surprised. He didn't even like Bobby. He wasn't even gay for god's sake. Anyways, June was jealous and couldn't handle the breaking up.

June continued the threating activities, each time more evidently. Not until Daesung had noticed and scolded him, June stopped.

It was a special night because one of the customers asked for a Champagne tower! June was the main host, pouring in the cups and cheering for the whole event. Song was close to him being second in rank. But June was still jealous and he "accidentally" pushed Song all over the tower made of cups full of champagne. The mess!

There was when Daesung noticed everything. Song laughed hard and excused to the customers about being drunk and all they laughed amused as well. Dae grabbed both June and Song and took them to his office.

_ It's the last time you set a scene like that!

_ Sorry hyung, I slipped since I'm a bit drunk . You know I can't handle champagne so well.

_You're not, Song Yunhyeong. I saw everything. June was messing with you. So, June, you're the best in here. Don't ruin that! What's the issue between you two?

_ Song is flirting with your nephew_ June dared to say.

_Hmmm, I don't think so, June. Song's not gay and Bobby knows he can't date the hosts... You were and exception... And at the beginning I didn't allow it in order to avoid this kind of issue!  
...Apologise to Yunhyeong and do not do anything similar in the future or you're out, not matter how my favourite you are.

******************

Current story. The following day

Bobby went to the dressing room to check on everyone. Most of the hosts were ready and going to take their places. It was just Donghyuk and June left. 

_ Ezra, hurry up. Unless you catch up with me in 5 minutes, I won't give you training today. I'll be by the hall._ June threatened Donghyuk sounding like bit of a professional bit of a trouble maker.

_ It's enough for me, June senpai. I'll be there on time. Donghyuk said politely as always.

So Bobby and Donghyuk remained all alone in the dressing room. Bobby was watching the previous whole scene in silence just ready whether he needed jump out to save Donghyuk. Oh, Bobby was so in love with that blond guy who seemed not noticing it! Or at least that's what Bobby thought.

_ I'm glad you're here, Bobby. I'm ready but I just wanted to tell you something. 

_ Is it about June messing with you?_ Bobby sounded worried but ready to fight.

_ Oh no, it's not that! It's something between you and me._ Explained Donghyuk making his voice softer that Bobby felt shivers on his spine.

_ I don't think there's something wrong between us, is there?

_ Exactly my point, Bobby. Nothing wrong but nothing good either... And I want to... _Donghyuk glared into Bobby's eyes. One could tell Dong's eyes were on fire, Bobby could felt them burning him and with anticipation. 

Both, they wanted to kiss so badly.

So their lips touched. Well pressed and warm until Donghyuk opened his mouth and his tongue looked for Bobby's tongue and finally both tongues twisted into one, playing with each other. Jiwon's hands were all over the back of Donghyuk's head, caressing his hair and neck, pulling the hair softly but determined. Donghyuk's hands were over Bobby's waist, hugging him and keeping him close. But Bobby stopped all in a sudden.

_ What's all this, Donghyuk?

_I like you... Since I saw you... Before coming to work in here. I saw you entered here everyday while I was coming back from university. Then I graduated and decided to apply as a host in here just to meet you. 

_ For real?!_ Bobby was happily surprised, he didn't feel uncomfortable or anything.

_ For real... And Donghyuk pecked Bobby tenderly on the nose._ Let's date...

_ We can't. My uncle Daesung forbids me... Bobby remained silent and serious and then his expression change into a mischievous and naughty one_ But... How about dating secretly? I swear to god I felt something at very first second I saw you too._ Bobby smirked expectant.

_ See?_ Donghyuk's flirty eyes met Bobby's_ I told June 5 minutes were enough, didn't I?_ and he started leaving the room happily giggling.

_Pff, my man's so confident. I love that._ And Jiwon gave Donghyuk the best of smiles whilst he was leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Wow, you got here on time, Ezra. I thought It was gonna take you longer. Because that bitch is not easy to please.

_ What are you talking about, June senpai?_ Donghyuk asked calmly but ready to stand up for Bobby.

_ You know what I mean. And I've noticed that Bobby likes you. He used to look at me light that..._ That was true but June seemed to be just bluffing _Whatever, just be careful, he's a ho*... unless you're such as well... 

_ Hey! Don't talk like that. If he gave you his heart once, don't be such a jerk._ Donghyuk was upset but sounded as the most composed person in the world.

_ Just get it clear, Ezra. He only got physical, he's just interested in s-e-x_ explained June spelling that last word, but Donghyuk didn't believe a word June was saying. 

_ Hmmm... if that's the case... It's the same June! Don't talk shit. People must embrace the past with love and probably nostalgia but never in grievance or grudge, talking behind someone's back.

_ I hate you more and more every second, Ezra Kim. Nevermind! Do your job that for now is to follow me around and learn.

June was not sure about the current situation between Bobby and Dong. He stalked a bit outside the dressing room when Bobby and Donghyuk were kissing. However, the door did its proper work and didn't let the information leak. And June's case was outrageous. One could tell he wasn't jealous about the idea of Bobby being with another person; no, he was jealous about not being the centre of the world. And for Bobby he wasn't it anymore since Bobby decided to break up with him. June never understood why. Obviously Bobby told him but June's so full of himself that didn't realise. 

************

The night life journey passed by without anything to be mentioned, as normal as it could have got. The guys left one by one or in the usual pairs since some of them live together. 

_ Daesung hyung! Can you take me home? My driver's on sick leave. Please???_ June requested this looking like a little capricious kid who wanted the ice-cream he didn't deserve but had to convince his parent. 

_ Hahaha, don't give me the tone, June. Let's go, I'll take you home. Bobby, locked the place up, see you at home later.

_ Sure, uncle Dae, don't worry._ answered Bobby being used to getting that order. Moreover, Bobby never felt as a subordinate, he felt his uncle trusted him the business and the leading.

June and Dae left while joking around. It can't be other way because June was making Daesung wealthy, or keeping him wealthy. Dae had made a fortune from his time as a host and now June was making the fortune for both, to say it in a way.

*************

_ So... Are you leaving?

_ Ah! You're kicking me out?!_ Donghyuk asked as if he were offended about Bobby's question but he wasn't.

_ No, no! But it's just you and me left alone and probably you'll feel tired... or uncomfortable... _Bobby scratched the back of his head in shyness.

_ Never around you... What if... I'd like to finish what we started before..._ Donghyuk looked impatient to kiss Bobby again. He wanted to touch him more and get to know him better.

_ Don't look at me like that. I mean, I like it but it makes me shiver and feel anxious._ Bobby was chuckling, feeling uneasy but excited at the same time. He was happy for the unexpected situation.

_ You're so cute, Jiwon. I wanna hold you in my arms. 

_ Don't call me that. I don't like it._ explained Bobby to his new boyfriend if he could call him like that. Now he was in doubt thinking about this new tag.

_ Sorry, babe. Can I call you babe, or baby? 

_ Ok. _ And Bobby blushed in a perfect red.

_ I'm repeating myself and I'm not usually like that but you're so cute. You won't believe me but I'm falling for you. You're just as I imagined you would be._ Donghyuk smiled at Bobby blushing and got closer to hug him.

_ Thank you. I guess... You're new to me... Hmm... Don't get me wrong, I like this already, even though it's just the beginning. Isn't it?_ Bobby hesitated and needed hear Dong's answer.

_ Yes, my baby. Just the beginning of something good. Man!, I need kiss you so bad, please lemme.

Bobby didn't say a word, looked at Donghyuk tenderly and closed his eyes as if he was ready to be kissed. Donghyuk smiled amused and delighted by Bobby's reaction. They didn't kiss rapidly. Donghyuk took his time starting to kiss Bobby softly, all around his face, soft and warm kisses on his cheeks, then his chin, then his eyes and eyebrows, feeling and exploring every inch of his precious Bobby.

Suddenly Dong stopped for a second to contemplate Bobby's face, the latter couldn't open his eyes or maybe he didn't want to because he was feeling so comfortable with the situation, Donghyuk was such a prince and Bobby, contrary to his previous experiences, he felt like a real princess, or was it a prince? Hmm he wasn't sure but he felt great and didn't want Donghyuk to stop. In fact he needed Dong keep on going and kissing him even more, more passionately and intense. 

_ Don't open your eyes yet, my dear. I'll take a picture of this gorgeous view and then I promise I'll continue what I was doing.

So Dongu took out his mobile and took some pictures. Bobby didn't open his eyes as he was told but shrugged and wrinkled his nose impulsively, smirked, and made the perfect anticipation face. Donghyuk captured all these beautiful moments and smirked as well just before kissing Bobby on the lips, passionately, eagerly, blissfully. 

The warmth, the movement, even the saliva and the breath were all in conjunction to a perfect kissing scenario. 

Donghyuk softly bit Bobby's lower lip and pull it as if he wanted to keep it just for him. Bobby was panting and he groaned a little bit. Donghyuk smirked over the kissed very amused and now we could say he was aroused. Nevertheless this was a pure thing, he liked Bobby for real and didn't want to ruined this precious moment with a sex encounter, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

When something is not for you, you know it immediately although you'll probably be in negation. When something is for you, you might not know it immediately though. Unfortunately in this story, people is not giving a damn f**ck about what's for them and what's not and bad decisions are being taken. Let's hope life will be fair and give our characters a happy ending.

***************

Bobby got to the club before everyone else, as usual, as his routine dictated. As soon as he opened the entrance the phone was ringing so loudly. As though never in his life had Bobby heard it before, he hurried and picked up.

_ Moshi, Moshi! (Saying hello in Japanese)

_ Bobby, it's me, Daesung. I need a favour from you.

_ What is it, uncle?

_ Song Yunhyeong got sick and he's not going there today. I don't know who to ask to cover him for the night.

_ Do you want me to check on someone specifically or...

_ No, no. It's going to be difficult to find someone so quickly. I was thinking about doing it myself but I already have another appointment._ Daesung remained quiet as if he were thinking deeply and then he promptly said _I know how you feel about all this but I believe it's time you take your place as a host.

_ Oh, no, I can't. Bobby answered without listening to anything else Dae might have said.

_ But... You're so stubborn! I got a feeling you'd do it incredibly fine. I hate your lack of confidence, my son.... Anyway, do it your own or got me someone with a good level but don't keep that place unattended. 

_ Ok, uncle. Trust me on this.

_ Sure, I do. See you later.

_ Hey, uncle!

_ What is it?

_ Can I pay a visit to Yoyo?

_ Fine by me but ask him directly.

_ Okie

Bobby contacted Jaewon, who had worked as a host there before and now he was trying different business, he'd got the best intentions but nothing was really working for him. Bobby knew all this because they still remained friends along with Yunhyeong. 

After some messages, Jaewon accepted to help temporarily. And later on they could pay a visit to Yun and spend the night all three together.

Bobby was feeling happy he solved the problem on time when someone came in. At first he thought it might be June but it was his boyfriend actually. Bobby felt a shiver all over his back spine when he saw Donghyuk standing there, this was the effect Donghyuk caused in him. Bobby felt weird, different, not in a negative way but it surely was a new sensation, nothing he had experienced before, not even when he was dating June.

_ Hello sweetheart, am I too early?_ Donghyuk asked expecting Bobby just jumped on him and hugged him.

_ No, it's ok_ Bobby blushed. _I'm happy to see you here... with no one around...

Donghyuk smiled cutely at Bobby and walked towards him to come closer.

_ I'm so glad to see you as well.

Donghyuk's eyes always seemed to be on fire when he stared at Bobby, but this time they seemed more like a chimney fire, something warm and cozy. Bobby felt, hmm loved? Yes, probably that was his feeling.

_ I can't help getting more and more fond of you, Bobby. 

Bobby blushed completely, one couldn't tell but it was likely that he blushed from head to toe.

_ I've fallen for you already_ Bobby looked at Dong, two hearts on his face instead of his eyes. Donghyuk chuckled amused.

_ We're in the same path, baby. Com'ere, I need to hug you now. Had someone told you you're the cutest bunny on earth?

_ Many people called me "bunny" but they never say I'm cute though. 

_ Hmm, I see... May I ask something private?

_ Sure, I trust you. Go ahead, daddy._ Bobby turn his eyes down in shyness expecting Donghyuk didn't hear that last word he called him.

_ Wow! You called me "daddy"? I like that._ 

So Donghyuk winked to Bobby and he seemed to melt like and ice cream touched by a ray of sunshine. Yes, Donghyuk was his sunshine indeed.

Bobby giggled like a puppy, if a puppy could giggle, I mean.

_ Ok, Bobby. Have you dated someone else apart from June? And don't get me wrong but...you appear to be so innocent and shy, and god I love that, but I always think I might be your very second?

Bobby didn't answer immediately. He was kept in his thoughts and even though what Donghyuk said was true, he couldn't help feeling Donghyuk was his very first. So Bobby tried to explain this.

_ June might be the only person I've been with but I don't consider him my very first... in anything... at least not emotionally... He always treated me as a friend, as someone that he liked physically. And, yes, our relationship was based on that. I never felt as I'm feeling about you. Am I being clear?_ Bobby asked thinking he wasn't making any sense.

_ Crystal clear, baby. And you made me feel good, even proud of myself... Listen, Bobby, I wanna make you happy as long as you let me. I won't deny I want you physically too but it's not my main goal on this. I want to show you what real love is. I want to show you life can be beautiful.

_ It is, now that you're around._ And Bobby covered his face with his hands.

Donghyuk chuckled and got Bobby's hand, pull it closer to him and then he bowed a little to kiss Bobby's knuckles. He blushed again and smiled.

They were about to continue when someone else appeared. It was Jaewon. 

_ One! You're here! Thank you for coming. Hey, this is Donghyuk, one of our new hosts, and don't tell anyone but he's my boyfriend.

_ Hahaha, you never lose a second. Nice to meet you, Donghyuk. Please treat my princess well.

_He's my princess now, so, yes, I'll treat him so good._ Donghyuk laughed but deep in his heart he liked the idea of calling Bobby a princess not as a joke.

_ Hey, you both. I'm here! Stop calling me a princess!_ Bobby claimed but deep in his heart he liked the idea of being called a princess only by Donghyuk.

The three laughed and as soon as he could, Bobby explained the rules and procedures to Jaewon, the ones that he didn't happen to know.

Donghyuk pecked Bobby on the lips and left them for he was getting dressed and ready for tonight. 

While Dong ws walking through the corridor to get to the dressing room, June got to the place. He didn't even bother to say hi and walked straight to Bobby and One. Donghyuk kept his path and barely could he hear June talking to Jaewon.

After a couple of minutes, June entered into the room. It was already crowded with all the guys assigned to that particular room but no matter that June went directly to talk to Donghyuk, not looking at him but looking himself at the closer mirror.

_ Have you met Jaewon? He used to be a host here but he was a total flop. That's why he left. Ah yes! And because Bobby used to tease him. Bobby flirts and tease anyone. He's probably ninfomaniac or addicted to sex.

_ I told you before, Koo Junhoe. You shouldn't speak like that about Bobby._ Donghyuk felt his blood starting to boil but he restrained, he didn't want to cause any trouble in the establishment.

_ So he has started with you already?! Well, well, well, just be careful Ezra and don't cause any problem because of him._ June was messing with Donghyuk but he wouldn't fall in his trap.

_ Don't worry, June senpai. I know how to take care of myself. But really, if you ever spoke sh*t about Bobby again me being present, I don't know what could happen.

_ Hahahahah, you're funny, Ezra. Have you seen I'm taller, wider and heavier than you? Just so you know, darling._ June laughed so loud getting to Donghyuk's nerves.

_ I don't care. Just respect Bobby. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaewon thanked Bobby and said his good byes while leaving the place along with other hosts. Jiwon felt it was a great night, talking about business matters but he felt worried about Yunhyeong and needed see him so he went to talk to Donghyuk before leaving.

_How was your night, Dongu?_

_ Bobby, darling, it was ok. I'm learning a lot thanks to June but it's also stressful to be around him_ Dong giggled_ What about you, baby?

_ Normal stuff, you know... Hmm... 

_ Is something wrong?

_ Nothing wrong but_ Donghyuk interrupted Bobby because he got closer to hold Bobby in his arms.

_ Sorry, sweetie, please continue._ Donghyuk excused giggling.

_ Hehe. I love being in your arms, they're so warm and the embrace is strong. You're making me crazy_. Bobby got a content feeling about all this and he couldn't deny at that moment he was so in love with Donghyuk already. He kissed Dongu softly and then came back to reality. _ Listen, my love. I'm worried about Song, he's like my only friend in here and, well you know he's sick.

_ Do you wanna go see him? Would you like me to take you there?_ Donghyuk offered immediately as though he was reading Bobby's mind.

_ Oh, I don't want to disturb you, daddy. You should be tired and in need of some good sleep._ Bobby refused not as if he didn't want the ride but he'd rather not to affect hid boyfriend.

_ It's ok, honey. I'm not that tired and I'd do anything for you. And I notice you really want to meet Song so bad. And I don't want you to be wandering around all alone at this time of the day._ Donghyuk offered, he was such a gentleman and he wanted to spend more time with Bobby as well.

_ I don't know how to thank you, my dear. Let me know when you're ready and we may leave.

_ I'm ready, let's go right away.

So both left the place. Donghyuk's car was not what Bobby expected. It was a very luxurious and expensive one. Bobby was confused because normally the guys who started working as hosts it was because they needed money and stuff, the superb cars came later, after some months. Then he remembered Donghyuk's confession, he wasn't here for the money but for him. Bobby blushed by his thoughts.

_ I love that red colour on your cheeks, Bobby. What are you thinking about, huh?_ Donghyuk smirked_ Perhaps, you're fantasising about you and me?_ Donghyuk blushed as well.

_ Hehehe... Maybe._ And he covered his mouth with his hand while Dongu was opening the car door for him. 

The ride was short, Song place was not that far but It was within a very wealthy and exclusive neighbourhood, Bobby couldn't have got there just by walking and he was thankful Donghyuk understood everything and was there with him, not just giving him a ride but making him company.

Bobby had called Song and asked about coming over, Song accepted eagerly but he was kinda surprised when he saw Donghyuk had come as well.

_ You're here, Bobert! And with Ezra! Come in guys_. Said Yunhyeong through the cctv security system and opened for them. So Bobby and Dong entered the house.

_ How are you feeling, Yoyo? You look like shit, man. No offense.

_ Non taken. I feel like shit indeed but it's nothing to worry, just a stomach indigestion and it will pass soon.

_ Good to know_ answered Donghyuk, politely.

_ Thank you... Ezra?_ Yunhyeong asked for he remembered it was not his real name.

_ It's Donghyuk_ answered Bobby as if he were proud of his boyfriend's name._ And he's here not only because I needed a ride but also because he's my boyfriend now._ Explained Bobby smiling blissfully.

_ Omg! Bobby, I'm so happy you're not alone and fearing love anymore.

_ Thank you. Donghyuk is a really sweet prince and he gained my heart with his manners and his sweetness and all.

_ Donghyuk_ said Yoyo while looking straight to Dongu's eyes as if he were Bobby's father_ I'm glad that Bobby is feeling the love again but please I beg you, never ever break his heart. He's a very sensitive guy.

_ I can tell, that's why I chose him_ Donghyuk looked at Bobby with a smile and a glance full of love_ And don't worry Yunhyeong, I'll won't break his heart.

The visiting time flew by so quickly but it was almost 2am when they left Song's house. Bobby was worried about getting back home all alone but he didn't want to say it. Donghyuk on the contrary he did want Bobby to stay with him and so he asked.

_ I don't know whether is ok to leave you alone tonight. You're house is far from here, you said. And... Mine is not that far...

_ What are you saying, Donghyuk my dear?

_ I don't want to force you into anything but... Would you mind spending the night at my place? It'd be only the two of us.. Would you like?

_ I'd love to but I don't wanna give you the wrong impression. I know what they say about me, that I'm so loose and easy. Always thinking about sex and stuff but._ So Donghyuk interrupted

_ I don't think you're like that. And I won't think it if you accept to spend the night at my place. Besides, spending the night doesn't only mean having sex... And I'm not saying I don't want to but... It's all your call_. Donghyuk tried to seem composed but he got shy and blushed.

_ I'll stay because I trust you and because you're such a prince.

_ So, Bobby. If I'm a prince... Are you my princess?_ Donghyuk asked in a very naughty way.

_ Oh dear, stop it. I'm getting shy... Although... I don't mind being the princess only if you're the prince.

Then both laughed so amused and Donghyuk continued the ride to his place. Surprisingly again, it was in a very wealthy and exclusive neighbourhood, even more than Song's one.

_ Thanks for coming, my baby.

_ It's ok. I didn't know you live in such a place.

_ Hmm, family, you know. I inherited and I don't really like bragging about it.

_ I see. It's ok. I mean, I like it but I'd like it even if it were a cardboard house_ Bobby chuckled_ because it's your place and we're here together and that's what matters.

_ Oh! You're so sweet, my prince.

_ Aren't I supposed to be the princess tonight?_ Bobby chuckled amused but he was kinda aroused by the idea.

Donghyuk grabbed Bobby by the wrist and stared at him cutely but savage while kissing the back of his hand

_ Then I'll make you my princess tonight. 

And so they kissed...


	6. Chapter 6

Donghyuk hands were all over Bobby's back until they perfectly fit on the lower part, right above Bobby's hips. While they were having a precious kiss, all warm and wet, biting their lips and playing with their tongues, Donghyuk pressed his own hips closer to Bobby and the latter noticed how Donghyuk hardened about that proximity. Bobby blushed because of the sensation and moaned cutely so Donghyuk giggled and stopped the kissing.

_ Are you ok, baby? Maybe you're tired..._ Dongu asked amused but kind of worried.

_ Hmm, not that much. Being with you gives me a great energy booster._ Replied Bobby with a pretty smile.

_ Good to know._ And Donghyuk smirked at Bobby wanting more of him.

_ Are we done yet, Dongu?

_ I'm not but if you want to keep it here it's ok. We can lie down on the bed and get some sleep. We may spoon hug._ Donghyuk blushed about his idea._ 

_ That sounds good but anything can happen, can't it? ...or...you may sleep on the couch and the bed's just for me!

Both chuckled. Obviously Bobby didn't mean it but he liked when Donghyuk laughed showing his teeth and making his eyes blinked. It was the perfect smile.

_I need use the toilet, Bobby my darling. Can I catch up with you on bed?_ and Donghyuk gave a flirting glare. Bobby smirked shyly.

_ Sure, my prince. I'll be there waiting. But...

_ Something wrong?

_ Where's the bedroom?! I see many doors in this huge house.

_ Hahaha. I see. That aisle over there. It's the third door on the left, sweetie._ Then he kissed Bobby on the nose and left.

Bobby patiently waited in the bedroom while Donghyuk was having a hard time in the toilet due to his boner. Anyway, he was smiling amused because all that was worthing it. Bobby was so handsome and hot and Dong desperately wanted to bang him hard and at the same time he wanted to keep Bobby forever, become more like a couple, maybe move in together someday and have a pet or at least a plant that both could grow. Oh my! the beautiful blonde guy was in love and he was certain his brunette guy was in love as well.

Donghyuk, stop it, you must stop thinking about Bobby at least when you're peeing! Later you can continue all your pervert thoughts along with him. He's here, you stupid.

Donghyuk thought to himself, and rushed back to Bobby.

_ Sorry for making you wait, Bobby._ Donghyuk leaned and kissed Bobby on the lips softly.

_ It's ok, you're bed so soft I could die here.

_ Then lemme kill you.

Donghyuk let go all his weight on Bobby making him lie on his back, Donghyuk was over him giving some pressure but nothing unpleasant. They continued kissing and Bobby started to get rid of Dongu's clothes, he didn't mind at all and did the same to Bobby. Both in arousal already. 

_ How are we doing this? Like who hmm..._ And Donghyuk pressed his finger on Bobby's lips to mute him.

_ You're my princess today. Remember?_ Dong answered.

Donghyuk's voice sounded so low and different as it normally did. Bobby felt even more aroused if that was possible. He's face was all red like a tomato and he nodded in agreement...

...Donghyuk was inside Bobby both wiggling and bouncing, Bobby was groaning and squealing all the way. Eventually, Bobby's stiffness got painful and uncontrollable until he exploded. Donghyuk took this as a mark and let himself explode almost at the same time. They looked at each other smiling. It was the beginning of a beautiful night.

*********************

The following day.

Our sweet couple didn't fancy being separated after what had happened but uncle Daesung called Bobby, the latter should take care of some business for that night later at the club. Bobby had to leave with a heavy heart but Donghyuk understood, besides it was not the end of the world, they would meet later on.

Bobby prepared everything he was asked for. The day seemed to have more and longer hours than a normal day. Bobby was dying to see Dong again but he remained patient.

When he got to the club, he went straight to Daesung's office. He stopped before entering and being seen, his uncle was talking to someone, it was June, and Bobby heard they were talking about Donghyuk.

_ I don't know whether Ezra is doing his job correctly and I mean my special request not the hosting job.

_ Do you want me to press more on both of them?_ asked June

What was that all about? Thought Bobby.

_ Yes, Maybe you must do your next move. If Ezra, you and me, don't make our part, Bobby will never become a host. I see Ezra is giving more confidence to Bobby as their relationship develops but now we need the next step. More pressure on my son.

_ I see it clearly, Dae. I'll do my part.

Bobby couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Was everything with Donghyuk a lie? What the actual f**k? He didn't know whether he was feeling numb, lethargic or sad. Disappointed, probably. He left the place not before coming across Donghyuk who tried to kiss him but Bobby rejected, both confused. Bobby ran away unstoppable.

Donghyuk rushed to meet Dae.

_ What has just happened to Bobby?_ asked Donghyuk almost panting.

_ Bobby was here?_ asked June in disbelief.

_ Yes, he just left.

_ Do you think he heard us talking, Dae?

_ I hope not. Let me look for him.

Daesung hurriedly went outside to look for Bobby whereabouts.

_ What if he really heard everything?_ asked Donghyuk upset._ I wanted to help Dae and turn Bobby into a host because he suits perfectly but I didn't mean to hurt him.

_ Maybe you've done it already. Why encouraging him to fall for you? You were supposed to become friends!_ reprimanded June.

_ That was not part of the plan, it just happened. To both of us...

_ Well done, Ezra. I told to be careful because Bobby is a bitch, I warned you. He's easy task for that.

_ Shut up, June. What I told you before about not speaking ill of Bobby was not part of the act. Keep it in mind or you'll feel my anger, higher than the one I'm feeling now.

Donghyuk wanted to leave the place as well and look for Bobby, but he couldn't just excuse himself now that Bobby happened to know his uncle plans.

***********************

Don't hate any of my beautiful three guys, Dae, June or Dong they were right about Bobby's future but people made mistakes and the approach wasn't the correct one but they're not bad people ok. Let's see in the following chapters. I'm sad for Bobby though...


	7. Chapter 7

My son(9:00am): I'm ok. Don't look for me, never!

Daesung was totally hopeless. Reading and reading again Bobby's message as if the message could give him the location where Bobby was. It had passed more than 12 hours so far and Bobby seemed to have disappeared completely. Daesung was worried and he was regretting not having a bit of discretion of his plan. If only he had respected Bobby's decision... But he was right to some extent, Bobby might become the best host of his generation...

_ Every day, every single day. I've tried to call him. I've sent messages, Sns alerts. Missing people alerts. And he's not answering or appearing anywhere. I'm so desperate, worried, frustrated. I'm a stupid! What if something really bad happened to him and it's all my fault.

_ Shut up, Ezra. Don't give me that morals now. You knew what was going on since the beginning and you still played that game._ June was always so sharpened with his words.

Donghyuk didn't say anything else. He knew he did wrong but his love for Bobby was real. Moreover he was not the one spilling the beans, Daesung and June were guilty of their part. And now he had lost Bobby and he was angry and sad and frustrated. He regretted not telling Bobby the truth. He might have told Bobby the truth and they could have become a couple anyway, without secrets. But now everything was ruined.

******************************

Bobby spent the whole night wandering around. He had to hide in a karaoke station so that his uncle Daesung didn't find him. But it was just for a moment, he obviously didn't feel like karaoke or anything. 

The three most important people in my life had betrayed me, yeah, even June with whom I had an unpleasant past was important to me and I never thought he might hurt me like that. All three making a ruthless plan to set me as a host. And Donghyuk! He's the worst, he even faked being in love with me to what? To take me to bed lying about a life together and then making fun of me, oh how stupid I was! Yeah, I'm a total dumb, I was fooled so easily. I did love him and I would have done anything he just needed ask but he's such a player, such a jerk! I want to stop breathing right now and at the same time I want to kill those three. My own uncle! I knew he was eager to make me into a host but hiring someone to play with my feelings to get it, that's way beyond imagination. 

All fatalistic thoughts were rolling in Bobby's mind and he didn't know what to do. He was receiving many messages, Donghyuk's, Daesung's and even June's but he wouldn't reply to any of those. Eventually, he got a message from Song, at the beginning, Bobby was doubtful about Song being involved as well but the intention in his words was likely showing he was not.

SingAYun(1:00am): Are u sick, man? Why didn't you show up to work. Nobody does my hair as you :( Shall I pay you a visit?

So Bobby decided to trust Yunhyeong and maybe get some help from him.

_So you're telling me, June, Donghyuk and your uncle were trying to make you into a host? I should have helped!_ Yoyo laughed but immediately excused himself.

_ Stop it, Song Yunhyeong! I like you joking around but not this time... I'm feeling sad, dude, like... for real.

_ I'm so sorry, Bobby. This is certainly a very uncomfortable situation for you and I just want to cheer you up a bit. But maybe there's something more that you didn't hear_. Thoughtful Yoyo expected Bobby to say something.

_ I don't care. I mean, what would be the difference? They all want me to do something I don't. That's disrespectful and mean_ Replied Bobby there much angrier than sad.

_ Well, don't worry, honey. You can stay here as long as you want to. I promise I won't tell anyone but at least advice Daesung you're ok even though you don't give your whereabouts.

_ Hmm maybe... Thanks for everything. I will stay here until necessary.

_ That's cool, I may become gay just for you_ said Yunhyeong.

_ Oh, stfu! You may not!

And both friends chuckled even in this bitter episode, because that's what friends do.

***********************************

About 10 years before in past:

_Jiwon, you're too drunk to drive like this, and on the highway! And you say you're taking my sister and my nephew?! No way, i won't let you go._ claimed Daesung.

That day, Daesung had thrown a party for all his friends from the host club to celebrate the opening of this own personal club. Most of them were still hosting and single but it happened that one of them got married to his sister. It was Jiwon, he had become his brother-in-law and now Daesung got a nephew, a lovely and amusing boy with the best features from mom's and dad's beauty, he was about becoming 15 and he was such a cutie.

Unfortunately, Daesung was worried about his sister's family since Jiwon, being one of the best hosts along with Dae, he got the bad habit of drinking, it's like one of the threats when your a host, and this bad habit had developed into an addiction, and illness.

Although Daesung had spent the night happily among his friends, now, after all his thoughts he felt guilty, he might not have invited Jiwon, might not have given him alcohol or even better, he and his sister could have had an intervention for Jiwon way before. But everyone let it go through and now Daesung was dealing with Jiwon stubbornness of driving a highway himself full of alcohol and with his senses and reflects not at his 100%.

_ I'm leaving, Daesung and nobody will stop me_ a drunken Jiwon spoke as he grabbed his family to walk out of the door.

It all happened so fast and no-one really could stop him. He drove along the high until he crashed, he and his wife dying, making his son an orphan. Jiwon was so scared and sad but managed to call his uncle.

"Uncle, Dae. We crashed, my mom and my dad are not moving and I thinking I'm bleeding..."

*****************************

The following morning, after he had run away, Bobby sent a message to his uncle following Song's suggestion and advising his uncle that he was ok and that he should never look for him anymore or anywhere. 

Nevertheless, If his uncle wanted him to become a host, Bobby had thought it so well so far and he might give it a try but on his own conditions.


	8. Chapter 8

As we know, every great business always got competition and rivalry. It was exactly the case for Daesung's club.

On the next street, close to Daesung's hosting club there was this other club managed by Choi Seunghyun. He was an elegant man, such a dandy, curiously he hadn't ever been a host but he was running one of the best club in the area after Daesung's. As you can imagine, yeah, Bobby decided to go with the competition.

Bobby got to the place and talked to the man in the door. This man, actually, used to work for his uncle but he left when he was offered a better salary to work with Seunghyun. The man recognised Bobby and thought he was looking for trouble but Bobby kinda explained the situation and the man led him to Choi.

_ Mr. Choi, I think you might be interested in this visitor..._ said the man while introduced Bobby.

Choi was unbothered as if he didn't even know who was that gorgeous guy, however, Seunghyun immediately thought this guy could be useful, he could feel it from his presence.

_ Come in, boy. Who are you, why are you here? You've got 3 minutes._ Choi stated

_ I'm Kim Jiwon. You've probably known my father and my uncle. They were both well known hosts back in the day, and my uncle, Daesung, he's the owner..._ so Bobby got interrupted

_ Are you here to make trouble? To spy?_ asked Seunghyun intrigued.

_ Not really. It's my payback. I mean, my uncle, hmmm... betrayed me._ Bobby briefly explained to Choi that he's uncle wanted him to become a host but that he hired some host to play around with his feelings and convince him.

_ That's dirty of Daesung! Do you know he hates me?_ claimed Seunghyun.

_ I know, that's exactly why I'm here. You're probably not hiring or even casting at the moment but I think the situation could give us some benefits to both of us._ Bobby declared so much confident.

_ You're very smart, Kim Jiwon. Unfortunately, my real feelings to Dae are different from the ones you're thinking so I don't want to bother him._ explained Choi making Bobby confused.

_ Whatever your feelings are, this may help. Come on, let's give it a try. I know Daesung very well. I can help you as long as you help me.

_ Smart indeed, kiddo. I'll hire you temporarily and we can talk about our true expectations meanwhile._ offered Choi.

_ You won't regret that._ Bobby was certain everything will serve as a great revenge.

Bobby started immediately that night. He told Yunhyeong about this and the latter was surprised but he kind of understood what was happening through Bobby's mind. And Yoyo was sure Bobby knew the business but he didn't hesitate in giving him useful advice.

****************

Bobby now wanted to be called Jiwon because he wouldn't be the sweet Bobby anymore, and he even wanted to carry his hated father's name the one that some time hurt him because after loving Donghyuk and ended up in being all a big fat lie from the latter, couldn't care more or pain less from using his real name.

So he got to Choi's place in advance to meet his tutor, if there was any along with the rules of there. It was not so different from his uncle club. He saw he would adapt easily.

_ Welcome home, Jiwon. I don't think you need some special training. I'm certain you know what to do. But they will help you. They're my flower boys._ so Seunghyun introduced his best hosts to Bobby.

The first one was Mino, tall skinny guy loved by everyone, absolutely everyone who made an appearance in the club.

The second was Jinwoo. He was a very unique guy. Soft features, kind of androgynous, very beautiful. And his soft skills were such that he could act like a total prince, a leader or even a baby.

Then there was Seunghoon. He was very handsome and elegant as well. And he was funny, totally amusing and care free to some extent. He was loved specially by some elder ladies because he made them feel young again. Although he was popular among younger ones as well.

And last but not least, Seungyoon. A very traditional beauty. He was very polite and talented. He might seem serious or unattached but once you get to know him he was the perfect prince. And he loved singing to his customers doing it perfectly.

_ I'm glad to meet you guys, and eager to work with you._ said Bobby.

However, all of them knew Bobby. They had met before thanks to that practice when some of the best hosts from a club come to a different club as guests, as customers. Kind of challenging the rival hosts as in "if you can served me well, I'll respect you, I'm challenging you to surprised me". Months ago these flower four had visited Dae establishment. Never did they think, Bobby would be working with them someday.

Contrary to what you might think, they were friendly and welcomed Bobby without any issue. In fact, they seemed extremely amused by working with the latter.

_ Make yourself at home, Jiwon. Don't hesitate to ask for my help_ welcomed Yoon.

_ I know that you rap, so we can rap together to our guests_ smiled Mino at Jiwon and shaked hands.

_ Jinwoo... May I say you're totally beautiful?_ shy Jiwon tried to flirt with him..

_Thank you..._ Jinwoo answered but he didn't know what else to say.

_ Unfortunately, he's not gay_ explained Hoony_ the only gay here is our boss.

_That's why your club is second and not first. My uncle believes the best hosts are the gays and I agree. Worry not for I'm here to save your club now_ Jiwon claimed amusingly.

_ Are you shouting proudly your homosexual nature?_ asked Jinwoo amused and sort of moved.

_ I am, I always am but I'm meaning it more in the way that I'll do my best here. Everyone have believed I may become the best host in the area and now I, myself, started believing and accepting it as my fate.

So there's Bobby, ready to fulfill his uncle dream... Thanks to Daesung's worst enemy, Choi Seunghyun...


	9. Chapter 9

Days had passed. Jiwon indeed was a great host, even the Flower 4 thought so and they were very happy to share every night hosting with Jiwon.

Mino: I think Jiwon has developed excellent skills and made up an excellent personage. He's even better than me. Hahaha, well no, but he's doing great.

Hoon: You're right but do you guys think he's ready to pay a visit to Daesung's club?

Yoon: I think he's ready. Moreover, he needs to take "that test" so he'll either feel comfortable with himself or guilty of his decision. No matter what, he'll improve.

Jinwoo: You're so smart, bro, even though you're the youngest. You're always thinking like a wise old man, hehehehe.

Mino: Let's ask Seunghyun hyung. He's the one giving the final call.

So the guys were talking about taking Jiwon as a guest to Daesung's host club. As you can imagine it might mean wages of war but everyone thought Jiwon was ready to succeed.

**********************************

Donghyuk: Yunhyeong, please tell me the truth!

Yunhyeong: About what, Dongi?

Donghyuk: You know where Bobby is, for sure.  
Donghyuk sounded gloomy and worried.

Yunhyeong: I only know that he's doing fine. Happy?

Donghyuk: I'll never be happy unless I talk to my princess. I miss him so much.

Yunhyeong: Hahaha, you're still calling him a princess. That's cute. But I'm not buying your regret, my friend.

We are probably not buying Donghyuk's regret either and It's understandable but the pain was real. Donghyuk was still in love with Bobby. And he wanted to make amends and try to make Bobby fall for him again. Donghyuk truly believed they belonged together.

Donghyuk: I'm still here because I'm waiting for Bobby to come back. Yunhyeong, lately you learnt I actually have a different life, probably better than this. But now, nothing will be better until Bobby is again in my arms. I'm dying in here and I don't know how much I can resist so I'm likely to leave soon...

******************************  
 _About Donghyuk..._

_Donghyuk was a young teenager when his mother married again after being a widow for about 10 years. Of course he wasn't pleased with the idea, it wasn't that he didn't want his mum to have a husband_ _or_ _a happy life. But he perceived something wrong with this man, he had any proof though._

_So in spite of Donghyuk suspicion her mother married to this man. Everything seemed normal at the beginning until something horrible happened. It was a cold winter evening, Donghyuk's mother was stuck in the city due to a heavy snowfall._

_"Donghyuk, now that your sister is sleeping and your mother is still out, I really need talking to you, man to man" said his stepfather._

_"What is it? I might have a couple of things to tell you as well"_

_" I... Hmm... I know that you're not like other guys..." The man waited for Donghyuk's words._

_"Like how? I mean, I'm different, yeah but everyone is different" Donghyuk started feeling uncomfortable._

_"Don't fake it. You know what I mean" the man spoke sounding cynical while approaching Donghyuk to the extent he could run his fingers through Donghyuk's knee and finally stinging them on Donghyuk's thigh._

_"Stop that! What is wrong with you?" Donghyuk gasped so that he didn't wake up his sister but this was outrageous._

_"I know you're gay my son... And... I just want to make you happy, if you know what I mean" the horrible creature disguised as a man was already panting disgustingly._

_"Get away from me!" Donghyuk finally yelled and punched him on the face immediately after he ran to his room._

_He managed to escape from that house. He was regretting leaving his mother and sister behind but he couldn't explain that episode and probably they wouldn't even believe him._

_So he ended up wandering around the streets, sleeping where the night fell, eating by charity. The first months were awful, he was looking for a job but nobody hired him since he was just 14 and he didn't even had a highschool diploma. But one day:_

_"Can you help me, sir? I haven't eaten in two days" begged Donghyuk to a stranger, very well dressed, wealthy vibe, even seeing him there just passing by seemed rare._

_"Don't you have a family? Home? Anything?" Asked the stranger._

_"Not anymore... Please, help me, just a cent or whatever" insisted Donghyuk famished._

_"I'm taking you home. My home. Don't be scared, I'm helping you, no bad intentions" answered the man._

_Donghyuk thought 'what could I lose, only my life and maybe it's better to lose it now'. So he went with the stranger. They rode an expensive car, the one that you only see on magazines or the telly. During the drive, the stranger was talking to Donghyuk and explaining the situation to him. His name was Lee_ _Jaijin_ _, he was owner of some business in the southern part of the city, being 6 hosts clubs in the wealthiest area the major ones. He confessed he had seen Donghyuk some days before and he had two offers for him, taken together or nothing. First he wanted Donghyuk to become his foster child since he couldn't have got one so far and second he had observed Donghyuk pretty well and he could become one of his hosts, just for fun. Donghyuk was confused but he agreed to all since he had suffered so much at that time, at least he needed eat that day and He could try escaping from the stranger afterwards._

_"You know sir. Or... Should I call you father?" Donghyuk asked_

_"Call me Jaijin, it's ok. And tell me, what is it?"_

_"Today's my birthday" Donghyuk avoided_ _Jaijin's_ _eyes to look through the car window, full of hope..._

_So the rest is history. Donghyuk became a wealthy heir as well as a host, one of the best. Eventually, Jaijin retired from business and left everything in Donghyuk's hands and moved to Bali. The heir was now a tycoon at his twenties._

_"I love working with you, Daesung hyung. Everybody says I'm number one host in the country but I think you're better, I've learnt a lot from you" said Donghyuk._

_"But you're no. 1 Dongu. You began so young and you achieved many things in the sector and you're still very young. I wish my nephew were like you someday" Dae stated._

_" I wish I could meet your nephew someday. You always talk highly of him. Anyway Daesung, I'm glad to sell you one of my clubs. You deserve it." Donghyuk said nostalgic._

_"And I assure you it'll be bigger and better than stiff Seunghyun's club" joked Daesung._

_"Hahaha just accept you love him already" Donghyuk laughed amused._

_"Never in my life..."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

When the tragic accident where Bobby's parents passed away happened, Daesung was celebrating about buying his new club but unfortunately he counted the chickens before the eggs hatching. He had given just the first payment and couldn't pay more because he had to take care about the whole funeral and he adopted Bobby and all.

Donghyuk tried to wait for him and the rest of the payments but Choi Seunghyun offered more and pay the whole immediately. Donghyuk tried to refuse but business are business as his father Jaijin had taught him well.

Seunghyun was as well a young heir tycoon. If Jaijin had inherited Donghyuk the 50% of entertainment businesses in Tokyo, Seunghyun had got the other 50. So he was trying to expand in the city but Donghyuk was trying to expand through the country so he didn't mind selling a place or two in one city if he can get establishments in other cities. That's why Donghyuk ended up selling one host club to Seunghyun and hiring Daesung as his manager in another. Later in time Daesung requested Donghyuk to give him the place, obviously buying it. Donghyuk as cold hearted as he might seem, he is a good person and decided to sell the place to Dae, and that's how he started his own host club, the one where Song and June work, the one where Bobby met Donghyuk.

************************************

_"Donghyuk, can you give a reimbursement to Daesung? He needs it now with his family issue... And the nephew"_

_"Seunghyun hyung, I don't know. I understand the situation but I can't lose money... I'm feeling so much pressure"_

_"What if... I pay you double right now, not in installments just one full payment?_

_"Would you do that for Daesung... Or for business?_

_"Little bit of both!"_

_"Ok Choi nim, it's a deal. But tell Daesung immediately or he will hate us"_

_As life is complicated, and unexpected things happen, Choi Seunghyun never had the opportunity to tell Daesung about that deal. They were indeed good friends and Seunghyun wanted to date him but Dae didn't accept no matter how much and deep in his heart he would love to. Daesung knew Seunghyun wanted to marry him and make him quit hosting. Daesung wasn't ready to stop hosting but now the circumstances were forcing him and to his eyes, Seunghyun had betrayed him since he bought Donghyuk's place. Choi tried to talk to Daesung and explain, he even tried to gifted Daesung the host club but Daesung was so stubborn and didn't want anything from that traitor or Donghyuk traitor either._

_Daesung cared about making his new business growing and make his nephew a great host. He stopped any relationship with Choi Seunghyun and with Donghyuk but the latter never gave up, he tried to be in touch all the time until Daesung found him useful and contacted him._

_"My nephew is so stubborn"_  
_Donghyuk immediately interrupted Daesung to say_

_"It runs in the family"_  
_And both laugh_

_"I truly believe he can be a great host and I think you can help, Dong"_

_"But how can I help you?_

_"Maybe you can use your_ _charmings_ _to become friends with him and convince him. I've seen you convincing politicians to spend the budget money in a host club, bringing very religious women to come and date with hosts. Come on, you could convince anyone of anything"_

_"I could have never convinced you, Choi and I make that deal for your own good..."_

_"Stop that, help me with my nephew and perhaps I can forgive you both for that and let you explain yourselves"_

_"Is that a deal, Dae_ _hyung_ _?"_

_"It is"_

***********************************

"I'm so proud of you, Jiwon, for real." Stated Seunghyun."We're going on a party tonight, a difficult one though but we can make it. You can do anything now my child"

"Thank you, sir. I'm proud of myself. I thought I could never. But now I'm kinda love all this life" replied Bobby seriously but blissfully.

"Come here, bruh, the limo has arrived!" An excited Hooney enciting Bobby to leave appeared.

"Let's get it!" Shouted Jiwon while getting his suit jacket ready.

Bobby was feeling anxious but at the same time cocky to present his new abilities in Daesung's club. He wasn't sure if Donghyuk would be there, he had learnt from Jinwoo that Donghyuk was an important host and owner of some clubs so he might not be there still faking it to be a trainee. _what a disgusting been,_ Jiwon thought still disappointed about Dong, _anyways if he's there, i won't mind him at all, I'm a new me already._

The flower four plus Seunghyun, plus Bobby, got to Daesung's club. As if the world was in low motion, they all got out of the limo, Choi looking as wealthy as he was, the guys looking gorgeous, the most beautiful and attractive men in the whole universe and at the end of the row was Bobby, not as if he was the last but as of wolves where the leader is always at the back supervising and taking care of the whole pack in front of him.

The night has started. The club was crowded and someone noticed it was an encounter night. That lady began to scream and yell to advice the others the hosts from a different club were coming. It was going to be hell of a great night. The guests were so excited and curious. As the tradition stated, Daesung wasn't informed in advance but he must receive everyone gladly, he did even to Choi. He saw Bobby but couldn't surprise properly due to protocols.

"Welcome home, Bobby" Dae finally dared to say.

"This isn't home and I'm not that. I'm Jiwon". Bobby said this without even looking at his uncle and went inside.

He saw June and Song staring at him but with different vibes. June was surprised, unhappy, doubtful, Song was smiling, proudly. And yes, Song was the only one knowing the flower boys would be there that night. Then at the end of the hall, laughing amusingly to some girls was Donghyuk. He noticed the commotion and gave a glance. His eyes and Bobby's encountered.

************************************


	11. Chapter 11

Jiwon immediately turned his head to avoid Donghyuk's glare and continued walking through the hall along with the flower four and Seunghyun until they found a lonch to sit down. It was near Donghyuk's area but Song Yunhyeong being as the great host as he was immediately approached to the group and offered his services.

"What can this insignificant guy do to please this selective and amazing group?" Said Yun as he offered a bottle of champagne.

"Is this the best you've got here? Are you treating us as common guests?" Asked Jinwoo being a bit cocky but without loosing his elegance.

"Sorry my manners. We have something better specially for vips like you. Shall I...?" Replied Yunhyeong without losing his gorgeous and warm smile.

"Hurry up, sweetheart!" Ordered Seungyoon almost as polite as Yunhyeong.

Immediately Donghyuk took the chance after giving some kisses and hugs to their guests that night so that he could leave them and approach to the guys. 

"Welcome beautiful guests. I saw Song is taking care of you but I'd like to express my willingness to give you one of your best nights today." Confident Donghyuk offered.

"I know you." Said Mino out of the blue.

"I'm glad you know me. Regarding your status, i feel honoured" Donghyuk tried to be composed when saying this but he expected something bad.

"You're the cockroach that deceived my friend Jiwon here" Mino claimed with a cynical smirk on his face while looking at Bobby waiting for him to say anything.

"Mino senpai, the past is the past. I don't care about anything previous to T.O.P palace, so... Let's have fun". Bobby avoided looking at Donghyuk, he replied and he wasn't bothered at all, at least it seemed so.

"My children, have fun. I must look for Daesung and confess my true feelings. Wish me luck" Mocked Seunghyun but he indeed wanted to talk to Daesung so he went looking for him.

Not so long after Seunghyun's leave did June appear.

"I don't care about protocols and traditions. If you're here looking for trouble, you'll find it". Although this sounded more like and offer than a threat and he continued. "I see Dae was right about you, Jiwon, glad you've embraced your fate already but you don't deceive me, I know you're here to show off to Donghyuk but your heart is still broken, i can see it from here" 

June pouted as making fun of Bobby and then laughed hard, he moved to another location but still close to the group. Jiwon was boiling inside because perhaps what June had said was true. He had a broken heart even though he had overcome his fear to become a host but he was still coping with his feelings for Dong. Then all of a sudden, Yunhyeong came back with the best bottle of champagne and Donghyuk was right behind him with the glasses. Everybody had a glass in his hand now, guests and hosts and June approached again.

"Ezra, why don't you sit near our guests? Look, there's a space between Jiwon and Seunghoon, you can go there" June said avoiding laughing loud.

"I think I'll wait until one of our guests ask me to sit down" replied Donghyuk calmly

"I will sit next to our Jiwon. You wouldn't mind, would you?" A quick and witty reply from Song changed the mood a bit.

"Sure, you can sit next to me, sweetie" said Bobby without hesitation.

"Ezra, why don't you come and sit on my lap?" Flirted Seungyoon, maybe not with bad intentions other than just feeling fond of Donghyuk.

"Go, Ezra! You must please our guests" said June almost shouting and cackling.

Donghyuk didn't know what to do. His very first reaction was looking at Jiwon as though he was asking permission to him but again Jiwon wasn't bothered and was talking to Yunhyeong without even looking at Donghyuk, maybe he gazed discreetly. Donghyuk didn't notice though. 

"Come on, angel, don't be shy. Or... Do you want me to look for someone else" a cheerful and smiling Yoon looked straight into Dong's eyes.

"It's not necessary. I'll be glad to do as you please" Donghyuk was about to cry when a very loud cackling took everyone's attention.

It was June, laughing so hard and loud that all of the other guests started laughing as well without knowing why. 

"Ezra Kim, you're such a whore. A whore as Jiwon, I've told you. Imagine all the times Jiwon did what you're doing right now. He passed through every single lap on that lonch and maybe even more..."

A/N: Here's where you can play or look at the lyrics of Smithereens by Twenty one pilots, you'll understand soon.

As if the world was in slow motion, Donghyuk stood up and sent his fist straight into June's jaw while yelling

"I've told you many times. Do not speak ill of Bobby!" 

So June immediately fought back. Everything was a commotion and happening so quickly but at the same time so slowly. People screaming, June beating up Donghyuk so badly. Jiwon started to feel anxious and he was in the verge of crying. Seunghoon hugged him tightly to avoid more punching and strikes. Seunghyun and Daesung came up running from wherever they were. Daesung held June and tried to calm him down. Seunghyun carried Donghyuk in a hurry.

"Oh my! This angel is seriously injured. It's likely he's got a broken nose, he can't barely breathe. I'm taking him to the nearest hospital. Children, take care of Jiwon and Daesung. I'll call you later" Seunghyun sounded like a worried mom and immediately ran outside to get Donghyuk some help.


	12. Chapter 12

Donghyuk got a broken nose and some broken ribs, he was unexpectedly unconscious but he was recovering at the hospital. Although Donghyuk had a lot of money, Seunghyun was in charge of the hospital fees as well as being responsible for him. He'd been with Donghyuk the whole week and Daesung came to be with Seunghyun. Bobby hadn't appeared until today.

"Dae, thanks for being with us this whole time. I appreciate it and I feel like we've connected more but we really need to talk about you and I" Seunghyun said to Daesung while the latter was bringing some coffee.

"I'm here because in a good a way I feel responsible for all this. It was my fault, i set my nephew and Donghyuk, and I caused all this mess" he stopped to think and then continued. "And I don't think there's something we should talk about..."

"Please, Daesung. I need you know the truth. I didn't steal your dreams nor your club" Claimed Seunghyun sounding pitiful.

"So how do you call that? You fully paid the place, made Donghyuk to gave my first payment back and started a host club". Daesung on the contrary sounded so upset.

"It was not really like that. That's the tip of the iceberg, if you let me explain further..."

"Whatever, we've got nothing to do until we received news about Ezra state, so, speak now" 

"Ezra and I were worried about your situation. We didn't want you to have the load of paying instalments while you had to be in charge of your sister funeral and the support of Bobby..." Seunghyun continued explaining the situation and Daesung started to understand.

"I'm sorry I didn't even listen to you all these years. I hated you for caring about me, i wished the worst. I left you behind in the altar of our wedding. Why do you still care about me if I'm the worst?" Daesung was compelling the tears to not falling down from his eyes, he really felt terrible and so egoistic. 

"Please forgive me, Daesung. I never ceased to love you" Seunghyun declared.

"I'm the one who must ask for forgiveness but I can't. You never deserved all my hate" 

So Seunghyun decided to make a move and stopped Daesung speech by kissing him. It was the kiss of relief, both felt it that way but most importantly both felt it was full of love in spite of all those years of 'hate'. 

*Cough cough* Some fake coughing interrupted that precious kiss. It was Bobby, he came to see only Daesung, or at least he said so.

"I was worried about you, uncle. I know how you feel everything is always you're fault and you mistreat yourself every time some wrong happens around you. And I mean, it's your fault but... You don't have to be so harsh on yourself. I'll always be your nephew, hmm, your son and I don't want to be upset with you my whole life. Anyway I think you're happy and I came at the wrong time" Bobby tittered covering his mouth.

"Don't dare to say you just came because of me! Well, I'm glad of your words, they made me feel better, and yes you'll always be my son and i want to be close to you. But let's be honest, dear. You came because of him" Daesung reached Bobby and hugged him tightly

"You'd better hug your boyfriend, uncle, he's been missing you all this time" Laughed Bobby

"Anyway, i have bad news for you, my Jiwon" said Seunghyun. Bobby panicked. "He's not regained consciousness yet, the doctors don't know why exactly"

"But is he ok or isn't? Can i see him?" Bobby finally showed his concern.

"He's ok, maybe there's something psychosomatic and that's why he's not waking up... I'm not an expert but it's well known when some important to the people on this state talk to them, they get better or even regained consciousness..." Seunghyun stated urging Bobby indirectly to talk to Donghyuk.

"I really want to see him and maybe I'll try to talk to him" replied Bobby. 

Seunghyun and Jiwon were to look for the doctor in charge of Dong and asked for permission to see him. 


	13. Epilogue

"Ok sweetie, did you enjoy your milkshake?"

"Yes, Bobby, it was delicious, thanks for taking me to the coffee shop"

"I told you not to call me Bobby!"

Donghyuk entered to the coffee shop and he saw Bobby with a little girl while he was getting his coffee. He wanted to go and say hi but he wasn't sure. Bobby hadn't talked to him since the incident and Donghyuk felt Jiwon might still hate him.

«And he's probably married now, is that little one his daughter?» Donghyuk thought.

Between thoughts and doubts, Donghyuk discretely approached to Bobby and finally said hi.

"Donghyuk! What are you doing here?"

"I was just around and fancied for an iced coffee. It's pretty nice to meet you here, I never expected it"

"Some things never change... Anyways we were leaving, it was nice seeing you" Bobby grabbed the girl's hand and started walking towards the street.

"Wait! Can I give you both a ride or something?"

"I have my own car now, Donghyuk"

"Sure you do..." Donghyuk felt embarrassed and try to think as quickly as possible for an excuse to keep Jiwon around.

"Hmmm, we live close by. Can I take her home and come back at you?" Unexpectedly for Donghyuk, Bobby offered to meet him later on.

"No problem, I'll be here." 

So Bobby left...

"Who was that man, Bobby? Do you like him?" 

"Don't call me Bobby and don't ask unnecessary questions, you brat!" And Bobby giggled softly.

It had been about four years and Bobby couldn't deny he still had feelings for Donghyuk, he wished Donghyuk would wait for him at that place. So he hurried to take the girl home and went back to Dong.

"You're here... For a moment I thought you'd not be here anymore"

"Bobby, I promised I'd wait..."

"Sure..." And Bobby chuckled cutely. "Did you know Daesung didn't kick June out but he left and started a models agency?"

"Yes, I knew! and he married his business partner, that little one, Jinhwan i think".

"And Yunhyeong moved to Bali and he told me to say hi to you if we ever met again some time. So hi!" 

"Hahaha, Bobby, you're so cute, as always". Donghyuk smiled and immediately his face saddened up.

"So what have you been up to?" Bobby was shy.

"Just this and that. Nothing has really changed... Just losing the love of my life..." And Donghyuk looked straight into Jiwon's eyes, the latter blushed in pink.

"I thought I was the one who lost my love... You know, I want to explain myself. Would you listen?"

"I'm here, right?" Answered Donghyuk as telling he was eager to listen.

"That day, at the hospital, Seunghyun asked the doctors If I could see you and they said it was ok. But I'm a coward. You did wrong but I did too. I was feeling sad because I rejected you and I also had the feeling I wouldn't bear seeing you on a bed all bruised and beaten up. I was scared and sad and regretful because..." Bobby sighed and continued, Donghyuk was silently listening. "I mean, you helped my uncle deceive me, wrongly done but the objective was good for me and I, in stead of being mature and talk about the situation I planned a revenge and you ended up in the hospital." 

Donghyuk finally interrupted.

"It wasn't your fault. I wanted to help Daesung with your career but since the moment I started to have feelings for you I should have been honest and tell you everything. It was my fault."

"But I know you let yourself be beaten up because of me, because you tried to stop June and his offenses on me..."

"Ok, Jiwon. What happened, has happened and that's it. What do you want? You've got a life, a family, a daughter"

"Wait, what?! Oh no, Jisoo is not my daughter, it's Seunghyun and Daesung's and she's supposed to call me brother but she never does!" Bobby explained . "What I want is to start over with you. I forgave you long ago, could you forgive me for not telling you this before?" 

"Bobby, there's nothing to apologise for. You still linger in my heart and, believe it or not, I still want to be with you forever."

Donghyuk didn't wait longer and kissed Bobby and he used to kiss him. He felt Bobby shivering in response to the kiss. 

"Some things never change, my prince, you taste like coffee, Donghyuk" Bobby smiled flirtly. 

"Have you just called me 'prince'? Oh, how I missed that come from you!" 

Donghyuk hugged Bobby tightly and whispered.

"I missed you so bad, my price".

"No princess?" Bobby was confused.

"Hahaha, as you wish; prince, princess, love of my life, Bobby, Jiwon, etc as long as you stay by my side happily.

"I missed you too, Donghyuk. Never doubt I'll stay and love you for the rest of our lives.

****The end***


End file.
